New Computer Express Issue 0
New Computer Express Issue 0 was free with ACE issue 15 News Express Analysis - ST Console - (2) Holidays in the Sun - (2) :So keen is Tynesoft to get its games out on time that its team of programmers have been promised a week in Florida if their deadlines are met. Commodore eyes students for low cost Amiga offer - (2) :Students may soon be able to buy Commodore's Amiga or one of its PCs at discount prices Gold ties Indiana Jones - (2) :The next batch of titles from Lucasfilm Games, George Star Wars Lucas's software arm, are to be published here by US Gold. Atari Plans £99 ST Games Console - (3) :Atari will launch a games console next year based on existing ST hardware and priced at a competition-busting price tag of £99. UK boss Bob Gleadow has told Express. Microsoft saves manual labour - (3) :Programmers bogged down by tons of manuals can now take heart that Microsoft is soon to launch more than 20,000 pages of reference on a CD-ROM disk. An Alternative Winter Pastime - (3) :With the cold and grey winter months approaching it only seems logical that the best thing to do is...play cricket. Katakis: One Foot Out of the Grave - (3) :The spectre of the stifled US Gold/ Rainbow Arts game Katakis still loom. Archimedes gets a BASIC boost - (4) :Archimedes Basic Compiler from Dabs Press Arcade Action for Rainbow Arts - (4) :Another software house has decided to try its hand at arcade machines. Charts Top Ten Full Price Top Ten Budget Previews Infocom Goes Graphic - 1⅓ pages (11-12) :"A thousand words is worth a picture" might have been Infocom's motto, but now the masters of adventure say you can have both. Is this heresy? A sullen bow to public demand? Or the dawn of a new era? Peter Worlock investigates... Incredible Shrinking Sphere, Superman: Man of Steel, The Champ, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Grand Prix Circuit, Neuromancer - (12) Features Amstrad in the Looking Glass - 1 page (7) :Little more than a month after its launch the PC200 Sinclair Professional is still something of an enigma to hordes of gamers and Amstrad watchers. Colin Campbell talks to the leisure software houses and finds out how enthusiastic they are... Upwardly Mobile Programming - 2 pages (8-9) : More and more computer owners are moving up to 16-bit computers. If you just want to run commercial software, you can enjoy all of the advantages - extra speed, extra power, extra memory - without any problem. But for would-be programmers, it's not that simple... Easy PCs - 1 page (13) :MS-DOS may be the most widely used operating system in the world - but no-one said it was going to be easy. Peter Worlock looks at three packages that should ease the pain. The Norton Commander, Tree86, and Helpme. In the Beginning... - 1 page (14) :Buying your first computer can be a daunting experience. Chances are, you're not sure what it can do, and to cap it all, once you've bought your machine, you find your problems are only just beginning. You need the Express guide to living with a computer week by week, Peter Worlock explains the concepts and the jargon. Tech Tips - 1 page (20) Columns Atari ST - Richard Monteiro - ½ page (22) :The Hyper series, DTP software and Turbo Cup, Starglider 2 news. PC - Simon Williams - ½ page (23) :IBM's Micro Channel, DOS tips and California 10 Pack news. Amiga - John Collins - ½ page (24) :Genlocks, Workbench 1.3 and Beebulator news Sinclair QL - Paul R. Connell - ½ page (25) Amstrad CPC - Amos Walker - ¼ page (26) C64 - Rick O'Shea - ¼ page (26) Amstrad PCW - Chris Bryant & Dave Axford - ½ page (27) BBC Micro - Andrew Reece - ⅓ page (28) :CDS to re-release 15 classic Superior games; Superior announce By Fair Means or Foul MSX - Keith Neal - ⅓ page (28-29) :Disappointing conversions of Colossus Chess 4 and The Hunt for Red October; King's Valley II, After Burner and Game Over II due soon. Reviews Games rated out of 5 Last Ninja 2 :TLN was a hard act to follow, but TLN2 manages the task admirably. The state-of-the-art visuals are matched by tweaked gameplay. the boredom factor now gone. With six levels to complete before the final showdown with Kunitoki, long-term interest is assured. :The only criticism concerns System 3's marketing of the product. TLN2 comes complete with cotton Ninjitsu mask, rubber Shiraken Star and pseudo-3D map. Unfortunately these little goodies add an extra three pounds to the asking price (estimated value being 28p). :Despite the dubious merit of the extra goodies. TLN2 is still one to add to your collection - especially if you can coax your software dealer into selling you the game separately. Virus :In its vision, style and attention to detail, Virus sets the standard for moving graphics. Pity then that gameplay is rather repetitive. Night Raider :The CGA graphics are just about adequate, while the EGA version is quite pretty. Sound is up to the usual PC standards - i.e. dismal. With an engine note that sounds like a fast-dripping tap, you might chose to turn the sound off altogether. :The ST version has. not surprisingly, the best graphics, and mouse control is very handy for those action sequences. The 8-bit versions are rather less impressive but still good, while the PC version, with its poor graphics (in CGA mode) and awful sound is, alas, the worst of the bunch. Savage :Savage is very pretty and offers three distinct game styles. Against that, three levels isn't much, and the sheer difficulty of the game right from the start is only half a solution. It scores on initial appeal and variety, but whether the long-term interest is there is another matter. The Pioneer Plague :Pioneer has all the makings of a classic - its graphics are sexy and overall presentation very professional. The fractal sequences alone could make the basis for a game. But you're left with the nagging feeling that 4096 colours is probably 4000 more than you need when more depth in gameplay and involvement is called for. Pac-Mania :Pacmania has managed to capture all the ingredients that made the original so popular (simple addictive gameplay, simple but colourful graphics and excellent sound effects) and then used 1988 software techniques to improve it. The wide appeal is still there and is complemented by immediate aims and rewards. :Sure, gameplay may be limited, but Pacmania's the kind of game you can keep going back to and still enjoy. and is easily the best release from Grandslam so far. :Enough said - just visit your local software dealer and take it away! Fish :Despite sounding as though its authors are severely unhinged. Fish is one of the easier and more user-friendly Mag Scrolls' adventures, and relies on straightforward puzzle solving rather than esoteric inputs. The command system is more than adequate and gameplay is sufficiently engrossing to ensure an enjoyable passage through what could easily be the craziest adventure release of the year. IK+ :IK+ is the best beat'em-up to date, lacking only long-term interest - which can be offset using the two-player option. This aside, IK+ is an enjoyable game. Adverts Federation of Free Traders - 1 page (5) Football Director - ½ page (28) Speedball - 1 page (31) Guerrilla War - 1 page (32) Other Credits News Editor :Colin Campbell Reviews Editor :Andy Storer Staff Writer :Rik Haynes Production Editor :Rod Lawton Art Editor :Julia O'Shea Publisher :Greg Ingham Issues Keywords Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Amstrad CPC Reviews Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews